Unexpected switch
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Por culpa de un hechizo extraviado, Draco y Hermione se ven envueltos en un extraño conjuro que los obliga a vivir en el cuerpo del otro. Mientras buscan una solución al problema, ambos comienzan a fingir ser el otro y todos los problemas que eso conlleva. [Dramione, Hansy; Nottgood; Blinny] [AU!SinVoldemort]
1. I: Un mal presentimiento

**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama es mía.**

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme en mi página de Facebook _AliciaBlackM._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Un mal presentimiento.**

Cuando Hermione se levantó esa mañana sintió una opresión en su pecho parecida al vértigo, un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar ese día, pero decidió ignorarlo. Hizo su rutina de todas las mañanas y, tras esperar unos minutos, bajó con Ginny al Gran Comedor. Esa sensación de que algo malo ocurriría seguía presente, sin embargo la mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad y cuando llegó el almuerzo estaba cada vez más segura de que esa sensación era productores una corriente de aire y no de un mal presentimiento.

Después de la comida se dirigió a la clase de transformaciones con Neville y Dean, escuchando la discusión que mantenían esos dos por una extraña planta que habían descubierto en la entrada de Hogwarts, cerca del puente. Cuando entraron a la clase Hermione frunció el ceño al ver a Draco Malfoy parado en mitad de la clase discutiendo con McGonagall. Se acercó cautelosamente y arqueó una ceja cuando ambos pararon de hablar abruptamente y Malfoy le dedicó su mejor cara de «estorbas, Granger, así que lárgate».

—¿Ocurre algo, profesora? —preguntó con su mejor tono de prefecta y la mujer la miró indiferente.

—Indique, por favor, al señor Malfoy un sitio donde pueda ponerse a hacer el examen con tranquilidad —le dijo—, ya me he cansado de discutir con él sobre algo absurdo.

—¿Es absurdo que me niegue a hacer el examen con una clase de descerebrados armando un alboroto detrás de mí?

—Malfoy, estamos en nuestro último curso, así que no vas a encontrar una clase de _descerebrados armando escándalo_ —pronunció las últimas palabras con retintín y el rubio la miró con desprecio.

—¿Acaso alguien ha pedido tu opinión, Granger?

Hermione apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos. Su día perfectamente normal se estaba jodiendo rápidamente por culpa del idiota que tenía frente a ella. Con tranquilidad se irguió, colocando la espalda completamente recta y miró a Malfoy como si valiese menos de un sickle.

—Puedes sentarte allí. —Señaló una de las mesas cerca del escritorio de McGonagall—. Está un poco coja, pero para los tres minutos que tardarás en poner tu nombre en el examen y entregarlo dudo que te llegue a molestar. —Había un claro _«eres subnormal»_ entre las palabras de Hermione.

—Granger —comenzó el rubio y Hermione sonrió, esperando el insulto infantil del chico—, me halaga que aceptes que mi inteligencia superior me confiere la posibilidad de hacer el examen en tiempo récord. Ya era hora de que aceptases mi suprema inteligencia sobre tu vulgar comprensión.

La Gryffindor enrojeció y estuvo a punto de sacar su varita para maldecirlo por tergiversar sus palabras pero McGonagall, que desde su escritorio vio la pelea entre esos dos, se acercó y condujo a Malfoy hasta la mesa donde haría el examen. Hermione quiso ir y romperle los dientes uno a uno cuando vio la sonrisa orgullosa que portaba al dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

—Imbécil —refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Neville—. Jodido imbécil.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Longbottom con ojos compresivos y ella bufó.

—El imbécil de Malfoy es lo que pasa —se quejó—. Él y su estúpida obsesión de ponerme de mal humor.

—Deberías aprender a ignorarle, Herms —suspiró el chico—, que te cabrees con él solo alimenta más sus ganas de molestarte.

—No puedo hacerlo, Neville —dijo ella y volvió a bufar—. Hay algo en mi interior que me invita a responder. No sabes lo satisfactorio que es ganar un enfrentamiento verbal contra él.

—Estás enferma —se burló el chico y ella se echó a reír.

—Posiblemente.

La clase pasó con tranquilidad. McGonagall había decidido que sería mejor dar una clase práctica ese día, por lo que los pupitres desaparecieron para dejar un espacio amplio para practicar las florituras del nuevo hechizo.

 _«Mutatio corporis»._

Un interesante conjuro que permitía a la persona modificarse el cuerpo o cambiar el de otra persona como se desease, sin embargo era bastante complicado de realizar y uno mal hecho podía acarrear horribles consecuencias, por eso solo practicarían el movimiento de varita y la pronunciación.

Entre risas y alguna bronca de McGonagall la clase llegó a su fin y Hermione se quedó esperando a Neville, que había perdido su pluma en algún lugar de clase y no la encontraba. Malfoy se levantó de su asiento cuando todos salieron y le entregó el examen a la profesora, que en el mismo instante lo revisó y colocó la máxima puntación en el papel. La profesora cogió sus cosas y se fue del aula, advirtiéndoles que tenían dos minutos para encontrar la pluma antes de que las golondrinas que estaban pintadas en los cuadros saliesen y los atacasen hasta echarlos del lugar.

—¿Qué estás buscando, Longbottom? ¿Tu cerebro? —Neville abrió la boca para responder, pero no le dio tiempo—. Es algo insólito que busques algo que no existe. Deberías rendirte ya y volver con tus plantitas.

—Malfoy, ¿acaso alguien ha pedido tu opinión? —inquirió ella con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—¿Acaso estaba hablando contigo, Granger? Es de mala educación interrumpir en conversaciones que no te incumben.

Neville, que sabía que estaba a punto de comenzar otra absurda pelea entre Malfoy y Hermione por lo que trató de interceder, pero era demasiado tarde. Ambos sacaron sus varitas y se comenzaron a insultar mientras apuntaban al otro de forma amenazante.

—¡Quién te crees que eres para decirme qué puedo hacer y qué no!

—Pues una persona que te da mil vueltas en todos los ámbitos, eres una sombra de gusarajo en comparación conmigo.

—¿Pero tú quién cojones te crees que eres? Si no te conocen ni en tu casa a la hora de la comida —replicó Hermione y se echó a reír—. No te emociones tanto, Malfoy, y bájate de tu nube de plástico a la realidad. Que crees cosas que no son ciertas.

—¿Y tú qué? Que desde que McGonagall te dijo que eres "la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación" te crees estar en el pedestal de todos los que están en este colegio y solo te conocen por tu pelo de escoba y tus dientes de conejo.

—¡Al menos me conocen por algo!

«Es como ver un partido de tenis mágico», pensó Neville que giraba su cabeza cada vez que uno hablaba, siguiendo la trayectoria de palabras.

—¡Prefiero que no me conozcan a ser conocido por ser una ser horripilante digno de las mejores historias de terror del bosque negro!

Hermione alzó su varita, harta de las cosas que Malfoy y ella estaban diciéndose, y dijo adiós a su paciencia cuando conjuró un _«desmaius»_ contra el chico y este lo rechazó con rapidez, respondiéndole con otro hechizo. El duelo comenzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Neville no sabía qué hacer para pararlo.

—¡Serpensortia! —exclamó Malfoy y Hermione sonrió, esperando ver una pequeña serpiente a sus pies.

Sin embargo una gran cobra apareció delante de ella, enseñándole su asquerosa lengua y arrastrándose hasta ella con un aspecto amenazador. Salió del shock en cuestión de segundos, antes de que el reptil pudiese tocarla, y lanzó un _«confringo»_ a la serpiente haciéndola explotar junto a los pájaros que habían salido de las pinturas escasos minutos atrás. Durante el aturdimiento por el hechizo, Hermione y Draco alzaron las varitas para volver a atacar, pero Neville también alzó la suya y lanzó un conjuro que chocó contra los de la Gryffindor y el Slytherin.

La combinación de los tres hechizos hizo que Hermione y Draco fueran impulsados hacia atrás cuando una luz azul rodeó sus hechizos y golpeó su varita. Se reincorporaron con lentitud cuando el aturdimiento pasó y miraron al otro con desconfianza.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —La voz de McGonagall los congeló y dirigieron su mirada a la profesora que acababa de cruzar la puerta.

—Profesora, yo… —comenzó Hermione pero ella la silenció con un solo gesto.

—Guárdese las explicaciones, señorita Granger —dijo fríamente—. Mañana a las seis los quiero a los dos en la entrada de Hogwarts, acompañaréis a Hagrid a hacer unos trabajos como castigo.

—Pero… —trataron de replicar ella y Malfoy a la vez, pero la mujer salió del aula al segundo, ignorándolos.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya, Granger.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero no pudo decir nada porque Malfoy se había levantado y se había ido en cuestión de segundos. Suspiró con resentimiento y miró a Neville, que parecía estar entre aliviado y aterrado escondido detrás de una mesa.

—Lo siento, Neville, no sé qué me ha pasado.

—Malfoy te ha pasado —dijo él y Hermione quiso echarse a reír.

* * *

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos esa mañana no se encontró su dosel rojo encima de la cabeza, sino uno verde y con bordados en plata. Apretó los ojos y los volvió a abrir, creyendo que se lo había imaginado, pero el dosel verde seguía ahí cuando los abrió. Se incorporó bruscamente y se pellizcó el brazo para comprobar que no estaba soñando y, efectivamente, no lo estaba.

Escaneó la habitación donde estaba y se aguantó el grito que quería salir de su garganta al ver que se encontraba, probablemente, en una de las habitaciones de la mazmorra de Slytherin. Era eso o que las chicas habían perdido la cabeza mientras dormía y había redecorado toda la habitación para gastarle una mala broma. Ojalá fuese esa segunda opción.

—¿Draco, estás despierto? —Pansy entró bruscamente en la habitación mientras hablaba y se quedó mirando a su dirección fijamente—. Tú no eres Draco.

—¿Qué? —soltó Hermione y, para su mala suerte, su voz sonó exactamente igual que la de Malfoy.

Si no había enloquecido, entonces ese extraño despertar significaba que, por alguna razón que desconocía, había cambiado su cuerpo con Malfoy. Al final ese mal presentimiento se había hecho realidad. Y que mierda de realidad.

—No eres Draco, ¿quién eres y por qué estás aquí?

—¿Qué dices, Pansy? Claro que soy yo —trató de engañarla, pero Parkinson arqueó una ceja y la miró de mala manera.

—Draco nunca se despertaría antes de las siete y media, y tampoco me llamaría Pansy antes de su café mañanero —replicó la chica y se sentó frente a ella en la cama—. Nunca es tan simpático. —La miró de arriba abajo—. Solo conozco una persona en este universo que sería capaz de tratar de ser Malfoy viéndose en una situación así: Hola, Granger.

Hermione aguantó la respiración y miró a Parkinson con tensión. No tenía ni idea de cómo la chica había descubierto ese extraño cambio que se había producido entre ella y Malfoy, pero si podía sacarla de ese lio cualquier ayuda era bien recibida. Oh, por Merlín, Malfoy estaba en su cuerpo. Las cosas no ibas

—Tierra llamando a Granger, ¿te pasa algo?

—Tienes que ayudarme, Parkinson —dijo con desesperación—. No sé qué ha pasado, pero sea lo que sea Malfoy debe estar en mi cuerpo y eso es un pensamiento horrible. Tenemos que volver a nuestros cuerpos.

—Relájate, Granger, no vas a conseguir nada alterándote de esa forma —replicó la chica y se levantó—. Vístete y vamos a desayunar, hablaremos por el camino.

Resignada, Hermione accedió y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse el pijama por el uniforme. Cuando se quitó la camiseta no pudo evitar mirarse al espejo y aceptar a regañadientes que Malfoy tenía un buen cuerpo. Joder, tenía los músculos marcados gracias al Quidditch y ella, a pesar de todo, no era de piedra como para resistirse a mirar.

Sacudió la cabeza y se cambió rápidamente, tratando de ignorar lo extraña que sentía al estar en el cuerpo de Malfoy, no solo por quién era, sino por ser un hombre. Más alto, más rubio, más musculado... Todo era tan extraño que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Salió del baño y se encontró con Parkinson esperando por ella en la habitación.

—¿Cómo me has reconocido y por qué no hay más personas compartiendo habitación con Malfoy? —preguntó al instante y la chica suspiró.

—Qué pasada eres —se quejó y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco—. Sinceramente, al principio era una broma, pero luego al ver cómo has reaccionado me di cuenta que sí había algo raro en todo esto. Tú solita me lo has confirmado.

—Genial —rumió la castaña.

—Y sobre lo otro, pues básicamente porque Draco lo arregló con Dumbledore para que le diese una habitación para él solo. No quiso decirle la razón a nadie.

—Todo mejora por momentos —ironizó y Pansy rodó los ojos.

—Venga, muévete, Granger.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor con rapidez, Hermione sentía los nervios a flor de piel y casi se dirige a la mesa de Gryffindor a comer con sus amigos, pero Parkinson la paró y le recordó en el cuerpo de qué persona estaba.

—Pero tengo que hablar con Malfoy.

—Yo me encargo de eso.

Pansy se acercó hasta la mesa de los leones y buscó a la falsa Hermione entre las personas, acercándose a ella e inclinándose para decir algo lo suficientemente audible hasta para ella.

—Granger, McGonagall me ha dicho que os espera a Draco y a ti en el pasillo principal del cuarto piso para hablar con ustedes sobre el castigo.

La castaña asintió rápidamente y miró en su dirección. Hermione se estaba observando a sí misma desde lejos y estaba segura de que esa mirada de superioridad que había en sus ojos era la de Malfoy. Joder, todo iba de mal en peor a cada segundo que pasaba. El desayuno pasó en una aparente tranquilidad, ella y Parkinson hablaba por lo bajo, tratando de barajar diferentes opciones hasta que recordó algo.

—Neville —dijo y Pansy la miró interrogante—. Neville lanzó un hechizo cuando Malfoy y yo lanzamos los nuestros, una especie de luz azul golpeó mi varita y la de Malfoy cuando el hechizo de Neville rebotó contra los nuestros.

—¿Y sabes qué hechizo era?

Hermione trató de hacer memoria, intentando enfocarse en las palabras que Neville había soltado unos segundos después que ella y Malfoy. Cerró los ojos y lo visualizó todo en su mente, rememorando la pelea hasta que el conjuro de Longbottom apareció en su memoria y ella palideció.

—Mutatio corporis —susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Mutatio corporis, el hechizo que Neville utilizó era ese.

—Oh. —Pansy se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza—. Entonces estáis jodidos, a saber qué variante mal hecha del hechizo sois Draco y tú.

—Mierda.

Hermione se pasó varios minutos lamentándose hasta que vio a Draco levantarse y salir del Gran Comedor después de mirarla fijamente por unos segundos. Ella lo siguió con rapidez y quedó en ir con Parkinson en la biblioteca tras la última clase que tuviesen.

—¿Malfoy? —murmuró Hermione cuando llegó al pasillo.

—Aquí.

El cuerpo de la Gryffindor se materializó frente a Hermione y quiso morir al ver que Malfoy se había desabrochado un par de botones de la camisa, mostrando el escote. Se aguantó las ganas de meterle una patada por hacer eso y suspiró.

—Tenemos que buscar una solución a esto —suspiró y comenzó a dar vueltas—. No puedo estar en tu cuerpo y tú en el mío.

—A ver, podemos estar, pero no queremos.

—Cállate —exclamó—. Todo esto es tu culpa, si no te hubieras puesto a provocarme para pelear no hubiéramos terminado así.

—No, la culpa es de Longbottom que ni sabe atarse los cordones de la zapatilla y espera poder parar un combate amistoso.

—Neville no tiene la culpa de esto —replicó—. Malfoy, tenemos que buscar una solución cuanto antes. No podemos seguir así estar en tu cuerpo es… extraño.

Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Él también se había llevado una sorpresa esa mañana al despertarse y ver en qué cuerpo estaba metido, pero tras varios minutos encerrado en el baño se hizo a la idea y decidió que tendría que fingir ser Granger durante un rato. Un rato entretenido.

—No te quejes tanto, Granger, este error me ha llevado a descubrir algo muy interesante sobre ti. —La castaña lo miró interrogante y él sonrió como el pervertido sexual que era—. Tremendo cuerpazo escondes bajo tus ropas tres tallas más grandes, Granger —dijo y sonrió—, y yo que pensaba que de mujer solo tenías el nombre.

Hermione enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y tomó profundas respiraciones para no partirle la boca a puñetazos al imbécil con el que estaba tratando. La sonrisa de Malfoy aumentó aún más al ver el sonrojo de la chica y se mordió el labio para no echarse a reír. Estaba seguro de que Granger nunca se había planteado asesinarle de verdad hasta ese momento.

—¿Me has visto desnuda? —Un tic nervioso comenzó en el ojo de la chica.

—Es un daño colateral de bañarse —comentó con simpleza.

El rojo desapareció de la cara de la Gryffindor unos instantes antes de reavivarse por la furia. El gilipollas ese había tenido la desfachatez de darse una jodida ducha estando en un cuerpo que no era suyo. ¿En qué jodido universo las personas hacían eso? Hermione iba a explotar de la rabia como si no le reventaba la cara a puñetazos en ese momento.

—¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE BAÑARTE ESTANDO EN MI CUERPO! —le gritó y alzó la varita, dispuesta a maldecirle.

Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada una voz alarmada se escuchó a lo largo del pasillo, paralizándolos a ambos en el sitio. Todo iba de mal en peor.

—¡Hermione, ¿qué pasa?! —exclamó una persona a lo lejos.

Joder, ambos se habían olvidado completamente de que se encontraban en mitad de un pasillo, donde cualquier podría oírles o verles, discutiendo a viva voz y en horas bastante concurridas. Con suspiros retenidos, se giraron con lentitud y vieron a Potter correr en su dirección, varita en mano y el ceño fruncido.

Y mientras veían a Harry llegar a su lado, tanto ella como Malfoy solo pudieron pensar en tres cosas:

Jodido Neville que no sabía hacer magia.

Jodido hechizo desviado que los había metido en ese lío.

Y jodido destino que se empeñaba en complicar sus vidas a cada segundo.

* * *

 **¡Primer capítulo subido! ¿Qué os ha parecido? No planeó que sea un fic muy largo, pero ya veré. Este solo ha sido el capítulo de introducción, las cosas ya irán cambiando con el tiempo y se irán introduciendo nuevas parejas :)**

 **No olvidéis dejarme un review :D**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	2. II: Un mal comienzo, un peor final

**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama es mía.**

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme en mi página de Facebook _AliciaBlackM._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Un mal comienzo, un peor final.**

Harry pasó su mirada de Hermione a Draco y viceversa, su varita todavía alzada apuntando hacia Draco. Bueno, a quien él creía que era Draco. Hermione suspiró lentamente y miró a Harry fijamente mientras bajaba la varita y dejaba de apuntar a Malfoy, es decir, a su propio cuerpo.

—No pasa nada, Harry. —Su propia voz le llamó la atención—. Solo una pequeña pelea sin importancia.

—¿Segura? —Los ojos verdes de Potter analizaron de arriba abajo su cuerpo.

—Completamente —terció Malfoy y Hermione lo vio pestañear de forma exagerada.

¿En qué universo ella hacía cosas así? Sí Malfoy creía que las chicas se comportaban de esa manera estaba muy equivocado. Hermione apretó los puños cabreada con Malfoy y con la situación en general. Harry parece relajarse y coge del brazo a la falsa Hermione, que se encoge ante el contacto. La castaña está segura de que por dentro Malfoy quiere morirse al ser tocado por Harry y sonríe con satisfacción ante eso.

—Hoy a las seis en el claro cerca del bosque —consiguió susurrar antes de que Potter arrastrase a Malfoy con él.

Si no conseguían arreglar la situación pronto, tendrían un gran problema.

* * *

Draco trató de ahogar un grito cuando sintió los horrorosos dedos de Potter envolverse alrededor de su muñeca y tirar de él. Ahora sí que estaba experimentado los efectos colaterales de estar metido en el cuerpo de Granger; la idea de tener que pasar todo el día con Potter y Weasley le daba ganas de vomitar. ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo en paz?

—¿Qué quería Malfoy? —preguntó el chico cuando se encontraron en uno de los pasillos del cuarto piso—. Si se trata de él no es nada bueno.

—No era nada, Harry. —Le costó pronunciar el nombre—. Nos chocamos y ya está.

—Con Malfoy las cosas no son tan fáciles —replicó el chico—. Sabes cómo es Hermione, seguramente buscará la forma de vengarse de ti por ese encuentro en el pasillo. Su inmadurez no conoce límites.

Draco sintió la imperiosa necesidad de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara y romperle la nariz. Quizá le hacía un favor y todo, arreglándole su horrible cara. Apretó los labios y respiró profundamente para calmarse. Potter nunca había destacado por tener un cerebro funcional, así que no debía sorprenderse de que hablase de él como si realmente lo conociese.

—No seas así, Harry —terció—. Te dije que solo nos chocamos, no es como si detrás de cada acción de Malfoy hubiese un plan malvado.

—Nunca se sabe, Hermione. —Draco rodó los ojos—. Es un psicópata impredecible. No te puedes confiar.

«Lo mato», pensó el chico. «Lo mato y Granger irá a la cárcel. Ya me imagino los carteles "Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor, asesina a Harry Potter por subnormal"».

—Estás rara. —Las palabras de Potter lo trajeron a la realidad—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Sé que es difícil tratar con Malfoy porque es un imbécil, pero si te dijo algo que te afecto puedes contármelo.

—No me pasa nada, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Estás más callada de lo usual.

Draco negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia a sus palabras y suspiró con pesadez. Al principio había pensado que la situación podía ser hasta divertida, es decir, no todos los días te despiertas y descubres que estás en el cuerpo del ser más insoportable de la escuela. Le había visto su lado bueno a medida que pasaban los minutos, podría hacer un montón de cosas que dejasen mal a Granger y ella, quizá, no haría nada porque su sentido del deber se lo impediría, sin embargo, ahora que estaba con Potter y preveía que su tarde se desarrollaría junto a ese orangután que Granger se empeñaba en llamar amigo. Esperaba que no se uniese Weasley al grupo, aunque estaba seguro de que no tendría tanta suerte.

Tenía que buscar alguna manera de deshacerse de esos dos, un sitio al que no lo quisieran o pudieran seguir. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, la voz de Potter haciendo eco por los corredores hablando para alguien que no le escuchaba, Draco barajó las diferentes opciones que tenía y finalmente una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza: la biblioteca.

Sin duda no había un lugar mejor en el mundo para ocultarse de esos dos seres infectos que la prefecta tenía por amigos. Jamás entrarían a un lugar lleno de libros, el conocimiento les produciría urticaria, y encima no sería extraño ver a Granger hundida entre las páginas de un tomo grueso con cubierta de cuero y olor a viejo. Era el plan perfecto.

Draco miró el reloj que había colgado sobre la entrada de una de las aulas. Tenían que asistir a cuatro clases antes de tener la tarde libre, así que aprovecharía para darles esquinazo cuando saliesen de la última clase y haría tiempo en la biblioteca hasta la hora acordada con Granger. Sí, ese era un plan magnifico. Solo esperaba que nada saliese mal.

* * *

Hermione tuvo que buscar a Parkinson cuando Harry se llevó a Malfoy con él. El Slytherin no le había dicho qué clases tenía y ella había estado dando vueltas sin sentido hasta que se encontró a Pansy en uno de los pasillos, gritando a unas niñas de cuarto año que salieron corriendo cuando la vieron llegar.

—¿Ya has hablado con Draco? —preguntó la chica sin pararse a mirarla.

—Sí —dijo entre dientes, todavía cabreada con la desfachatez de Malfoy de ducharse estando en su cuerpo—, pero Harry llegó y tuvo que irse con él.

Pansy comenzó a reírse al oír eso y Hermione frunció el ceño, desconcertada con la repentina acción de la chica. ¿De qué se estaba riendo? Esa situación no tenía nada de divertida, ni para ella ni para Malfoy.

—No me mires así, Granger —se carcajeó la chica—. ¿No has pensado que ahora Draco tendrá que pasar el resto del día junto a tus queridísimos amigos? —Volvió a reírse—. Rodeado por dos de las personas que odia en este planeta.

—Bueno —Hermione sonrió—, seguro que Malfoy podrá apañárselas. Ellos no son tan malos como Malfoy piensa.

—Solo reza para que no terminen con la paciencia de Draco. —La pelinegra por fin se giró en su dirección, una sonrisa burlona perfilada en sus labios—. Y créeme cuando te digo que Draco nunca ha destacado por ser una persona paciente.

—Esperemos que haga una excepción esta vez.

—Ay, Granger, tienes una suerte de que yo sea tu compañera de aventuras en este horrible giro de los acontecimientos. —La castaña frunció el ceño—. Tienes suerte de que me diese cuenta, aunque igualmente hubieras disfrutado de mi compañía gran parte del día. Y te aseguro que soy la persona más entretenida del mundo, te encantará estar conmigo.

Hermione hizo un hallazgo sorprendente en ese momento: sí existía alguien incluso más egocéntrico que Draco Malfoy, y esa persona estaba caminando junto a ella. Pansy Parkinson sin duda se tenía en alta estima. Hablaba con una admiración y un amor propio impresionante, aunque Hermione podía notar el tono humorístico con el que estaba impregnadas sus palabras.

»Es decir, Draco sabe hacer amigos. Agradece que soy yo y no Astoria, que vive besando el suelo que Draco pisa. ¿Te imaginas estar todo el día con Greengrass pequeña? Yo me tiraría por un puente, o mejor aún, la tiraría a ella.

—He pillado la idea, Parkinson, gracias.

La mujer sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano, como si le quitase valor a sus palabras. Se plantaron frente a la puerta del aula de Runas Antiguas y entraron a la clase, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de parte de la profesora por llegar dos minutos tarde. Hermione se sintió especialmente mal ante eso, ella, que siempre había tratado de llegar cinco minutos a las clases, estaba llegando tarde por primera vez en su vida. Se sentía tan culpable.

—Quita esa cara de limón agrio, Granger —le susurró la chica por lo bajo—. Da igual si has llegado tarde, temprano o justa de tiempo, esta mujer siempre nos mira mal a Draco y a mí.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió mientras tomaba asiento.

—Oh, un hecho sin importancia —respondió y volvió a repetir el gesto con la mano que había hecho minutos atrás—. Un pequeño altercado a principio de curso, le sentó un poco mal.

—¿A qué llamas tú _un pequeño altercado_?

Pansy sonrió pero no dijo nada. La clase transcurrió con tranquilidad, la mujer explicando cosas que Hermione ya conocía y Pansy evitando que alzara la mano cada vez que la profesora preguntaba algo. Al parecer Malfoy no era fan de participar en ninguna clase, así que el hecho de que de repente se pusiera a participar en todas las clase resultaría sospechoso para cualquiera.

—¡Señor Malfoy, señorita Parkinson! —La voz molesta de la profesora la sobresaltó, haciéndola mirar hacia su dirección—. Menos charla y más copiar. Que vuestros exámenes sean de diez no quiere decir que en clase podáis hablar.

—¿En qué momento hemos hablado, si se puede saber? —Hermione miró perpleja a Pansy, que había respondido a la profesora con un tono poco amistoso.

—¿De verdad me lo está preguntando, señorita Parkinson?

—Creo que ha quedado más que claro que sí se lo estaba preguntando, profesora. —La Slytherin alzó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada de superioridad a la anciana.

La mujer apretó los labios en una fina línea pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se giró y siguió copiando cosas en el pizarrón, fingiendo que ese intercambio de palabras no había tenido lugar. Hermione miró de la profesora a Pansy, y viceversa. No entendía cómo podía responderle así a la profesora y salir impune, ella jamás se plantearía replicar a un profesor y menos de esa forma.

—¿Se puede saber cómo puedes hablarle así a la profesora? —inquirió en voz baja.

—Mira Granger, si vas a estar en el cuerpo de Draco tendrás que empezar a comportarte como él, y Draco le responde a todos los profesores excepto a Snape —replicó la chica—. Además que esta señora nos tiene manía, se inventa cualquier excusa para echarnos la bronca, pero como nosotros no nos amedrentamos se termina rindiendo y finge que nada ha sucedido.

—No entiendo cómo podéis comportaros así —susurró con voz temblorosa—. Yo jamás le alzaría la voz a un profesor, ni mucho menos le respondería de forma tan antipática.

—Pero tú eres tú, y nosotros somos nosotros —respondió con simpleza—. Las normas están para romperse, y el respeto a los profesores es algo que ellos se deben ganar, no debe venir implícito con el puesto.

La castaña no dijo nada, todavía consternada por lo que acababa de presenciar. Como el resto de horas siguieran así terminaría muriendo de un ataque de nervios antes de poder verse con Malfoy y buscar una solución a ese embrollo.

* * *

Sin duda ese había sido el peor día de su vida. Soportar a Weasley y a Potter durante tantas horas sin maldecirlos o gritarles había sido una tarea titánica, esos dos imbéciles le habían drenado todas las fuerzas, no tenía ganas ni de respirar. Con un suspiro cansado que murió en sus labios antes de salir, se arrastró hasta la biblioteca y se dirigió hasta una de la mesas del fondo, dejándose caer sobre la silla mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la madera y cerraba los ojos.

No entendía cómo Granger era capaz de soportar a esos descerebrados todo el día. El diminuto cerebro que compartían se colapsaba cada tres minutos y cinco de cada seis palabras que decían no tenían sentido. Eso sin contar que eran los seres más pesados del universo, mucho de lo que había imaginado. Se habían pasado todas las horas de clase preguntándole si se encontraba bien, el porqué de su falta de conversación y mirándola cada dos segundos, como si tuviesen miedo de que desapareciese de un momento a otro. No podía negar el hecho de que en más de una ocasión había deseado que eso sucediese.

—Malfoy. —Su propia voz lo sobresaltó, obligándole a levantar la vista y clavarla en su propia cara. Era como mirarse al espejo—. Te espero en el penúltimo pasillo, el que está cerca de la Sección Prohibida.

Esperó un par de minutos después de que Granger se fuera para levantarse e ir al lugar indicado. En el momento en el que estuvieron juntos y que comprobaron que no había nadie cerca, ambos comenzaron a quejarse de la mierda de día que habían tenido.

—El pobretón y el cara rajada son un dolor perpetuo en el culo, Granger —dijo—, no sé cómo puedes soportarlos. A cada segundo que tenía que pasar con ellos mis ganas de tirarme por una ventana aumentaba, ahora entiendo por qué vives amargada.

—Vivir en tu cuerpo tampoco es mucho mejor, Malfoy. Parkinson es una maleducada y una antipática, responde a los profesores, me pellizca cuando le da la gana y le grita a cualquier niño que se le acerque —comentó con crispación—. Tenemos que encontrar una solución a estar mierda antes de que la gente comience a darse cuenta.

—Entonces tenemos que hablar con Longbottom, Granger —replicó—. Él también lanzó un hechizo cuando estábamos peleando, tenemos que adivinar cuál fue y por qué estamos así. Cuando tengamos eso podremos encontrar la solución.

—Pues en marcha. —La chica comenzó a caminar pero el agarre de Malfoy sobre su brazo la paró.

—¿Eres idiota? —cuestionó el rubio y Hermione frunció el ceño—. ¿Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy caminando juntos por el pasillo con tranquilidad y sin discutir? No existe ningún universo donde eso pueda suceder.

—¿Y qué propones? Ambos tenemos que hablar con Neville —replicó—. Si vas solo tú, te cabrearás cuando no te dé respuestas y seguro que lo atacarás. Pansy me ha dicho que la paciencia nunca ha sido una de tus virtudes.

—Pansy habla demasiado y nunca dice nada útil —dijo él y suspiró—. Está bien, me acercaré, le diré que tengo que hablar con él en privado y lo llevaré al aula en desuso del segundo piso. Espera ahí hasta que lleguemos.

Hermione asintió y reanudó su camino, vigilando que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor que pudiese ver que habían estado hablando. Sin embargo no llegó a avanzar mucho antes de volver a escuchar su voz detrás de ella.

—Ah, y Granger. —La chica se giró y miró de forma interrogante a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué?

—Respecto a lo de esta mañana —comenzó—, lo de bañarme estando en tu cuerpo. —Hermione sabía que si hubiera estado en su cuerpo se hubiera sonrojado, pero en el cuerpo de Malfoy no; el Slytherin no tenía la capacidad de sonrojarse, o de albergar cualquier color que no fuera el blanco—. Si quieres puedes bañarte estando en mi cuerpo, estoy seguro de que disfrutarás de las vistas, si sabes a qué me refiero.

Hermione apretó los labios y se aguantó las ganas de levantar la varita y lanzar a Malfoy por los aires. Incluso en su cuerpo seguía siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre. ¡Cómo podía tener tanta cara para decirle eso! Si alguna vez tenía que ver a Malfoy desnudo sería en una pesadilla, y sin duda de las peores de su vida. Se giró y le dio la espalda, alejándose con pasos dignos mientras escuchaba la risa entre dientes que soltaba Malfoy.

Sin duda era un imbécil.

* * *

Draco se cruzó con Neville en el pasillo del segundo piso, lo que fue todo un alivio ya que así se podría librar de tener que hablar con él mientras caminaban. Se puso a su lado y con su mejor tono amistoso le pidió hablar en privado, alegando que no podía decirlo en mitad del pasillo por los oídos indiscretos que podría haber rondado por los pasillos. Se dirigieron al aula acordada y entraron.

—Mira, Long… Neville. Ha ocurrido algo y necesito saber qué hechizo utilizaste ayer para parar mi enfrentamiento con Malfoy —comentó y a sus espaldas hizo un gesto a Granger para que no saliese de detrás de las mesas apiladas.

—Oh, ¿ayer? —El chico, para sorpresa de Draco y Hermione, estaba bastante nervioso—. Pues… el hechizo era…

—Venga, Neville, haz memoria —insistió.

—El que aprendimos en clase —respondió—. Mutatio corporis.

—Mutatio corporis —repitió con lentitud—. Mutatio corporis…

Draco nunca se había manchado las manos de sangre, nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, ni nunca había sentido ganas de matar. Y era algo extraordinario, teniendo en cuenta que su familia tenía un largo historial de asesinatos a sus espaldas; la adoración por las Artes Oscuras era lo que tenía. Sin embargo, en ese instante, en ese preciso momento, la idea de alzar su varita y conjurar la maldición más imperdonable de todas era tan tentadora que su mano se movió hasta el bolsillo de su túnica, palpando el palo de madera con la yema de sus dedos.

—Hermione, yo sé que tú y yo nunca hemos sido grandes amigos —dijo de repente Longbottom y Draco volvió a colocar su mano al frente, mirando al chico, expectante—, pero quería aprovechar ahora que estamos solos para decirte algo…

Hermione, que había escuchado toda la conversación oculta tras una columna de mesas apiladas, abrió los ojos como platos y miró con miedo hacia la zona donde estaban los otros dos. Apretó los ojos unos segundos, implorando a todos los dioses que existiesen para que lo que Neville quisiera decir no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

—Dime, Neville, no tengas miedo.

«Cabronazo», pensó Hermione al instante cuando escuchó esas palabras provenir de su cuerpo. Jodido Malfoy de mierda que se aprovechaba de la situación para mofarse de ella y de Neville.

—Bueno, Hermione, la verdad es que tú me gustas mucho.

Quería morirse. Hermione quería cavar un hueco y enterrarse en él en ese momento. ¿Por qué Neville tenía que elegir confesarse en un momento así? Por Merlín, que Malfoy no fuera muy cruel con él.

—Tú también me gustas mucho, Neville. —Hermione jadeó sorprendida y quiso maldecir a Draco en todos los idiomas posibles. Esperaba de verdad que no cagase la situación más, porque de verdad que no sabría cómo salir de ese embrollo.

Esperanzas que se fueron al traste a los dos segundos cuando una risa histérica comenzó a resonar por toda el aula. Hermione salió de su escondite y se topó de frente con su cuerpo encogido en el suelo mientras lloraba y a Neville con mirada compungida mirando en esa dirección.

—Neville, yo… —comenzó, llamando la atención del chico.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?

Draco seguía riéndose en el suelo, apretándose la barriga con las manos mientras se ahogaba entre risas y profundas respiraciones. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas cada vez que cerraba los ojos en una nueva oleada de carcajadas, haciendo que la situación empeorase a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Neville, yo soy Hermione —dijo y el Gryffindor negó con la cabeza—, ayer cuando lanzaste el Mutatio corporis lo tuviste que conjurar mal y esta mañana nos hemos despertado en el cuerpo del otro.

—Que... ¿yo? —El chico parecía tan perdido que Hermione sintió una pena inmensa por él. Aparte de lo mal que Malfoy lo tenía que estar haciendo sentir con sus malditas risas, iba ella y le soltaba lo del hechizo—. Entonces… tú…

Neville empezó a negar con la cabeza, caminando hacia atrás mientras boqueaba, impactad. Se notaba a leguas que el chico estaba abrumado con toda la situación, pero Hermione necesitaba que se quedase allí. Tanto para aclarar lo del hechizo como para tratar de arreglar el lío sobre su declaración. Sin embargo, Hermione no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Neville abrió la puerta y salió corriendo del aula.

—¡Neville! —gritó, pero el Gryffindor ya había huido.

Cabreada, Hermione se giró y encaró a Malfoy con el ceño fruncido. Lo vio limpiarse las lágrimas mientras se quitaba el polvo de la ropa. La sonrisa burlona que se había perfilado en sus propios labios era como un reflejo de la verdadera persona que habitaba su cuerpo en ese momento. A través de los ojos castaños Hermione podía divisar a Malfoy, oculto tras un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

—Te voy a matar, Malfoy —dijo y la sonrisa contraria aumentó.

—¿Antes o después de formalizar tu relación con Longbottom? —inquirió burlón y Hermione sintió que ese era, sin lugar a dudas, el día en el que más había odiado a Draco Malfoy.

¿Por qué tenía que sucederle eso a ella? _¿Por qué?_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Antes que nada, siento la tardanza, la vida muggle ha podido conmigo. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, sois lxs mejores :)**

 **Ahora sí, si hay fans de Neville por ahí, sorry, pero tenía que aprovechar que en los libros Neville parecía tener un ligero enamoramiento con Hermione, y que se confesase con Draco y él se burlase de él me causo gracia y me dio lástima a la vez(? Pero tenía que pasar, todavía quedan un montón de cosas que ver en el fic, personajes que introducir, parejas que plantear... Así que hay fic para rato xD**

* * *

 _ **Respuestas a los reviews sin cuenta:**_

 **Meli Malfoy:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado :)

 **Alice1420:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que el capítulo te gustara, sí, sin duda Neville siempre puede ser el desencadenante de muchos fics :D

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar *-*

 **Lillian Potter:** ¡Hola! Me alegra verte por aquí, gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo C:

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


End file.
